Truce Until Friends
by littlewicked1982
Summary: Harry is learning to cope with the abuse suffered at the hands of his uncle, learning to forgive and understand his friends “betrayal” Snape as a mentor and friends with the snakes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Truce Until Friends

Author: Littlewicked1982

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash, Child abuse and self harm

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world, castle and characters are in no way mine. They are J.K Rowling. I just play in their world.

CH.1 Finding the Truth

He loved the shower, it was a place to wash away all the filth that clang to him in thick clouds. He relished the feel of the much to hot water beating down on him turning his skin a scorching red, but some how the red made the black, blue, purple and sick green color of the bruises that marred most of his body stand out even more in contrast. He had been back at Hogwarts for a little over a week. A little over a week of shying away from his friends, struggling to keep the little bit of food he could eat down. A little over a week of making sure that his laugh didn't come across to fake, of trying to pay attention to conversation. When all he really wanted to do was shower. He loved the shower. He would live in it if he could. He got in his time though before breakfast, after lunch, before bed, and then again at night after waking up from yet another nightmare. It never felt like he would be clean, that the water would ever be hot enough, or that he could scrub hard enough. He felt like he was always dirty, but it was at night that it was the worst, because that's when he had to live it over again. His midnight shower was always the longest. He shut off the water and summoned a towel knowing that he had to get back before any of his housemates discovered he was missing. Drying off and pushing open the stall door he saw a red headed male sitting on the bench.

"Shite!" Harry made to closes the shower door, but Ron caught it before he could.

"Don't Harry." He ran his eyes down Harry's body noticing all the bruises. "You want to tell me what the bloody hell happened to you?"

Harry pushed his way past Ron to his clothes. "No, not really in fact I wish you would mind your own business for a change."

"Harry look at you! Some of these are a month or more old, but 

some of them look like you got the crap beat out of you yesterday. Have to admit he was careful though, didn't leave any that would show. Tell me what happened!"

"Drop it Ron"

"Sorry. I can't do that. You see it's my best friend that I'm watching die right in front of my eyes a little more ever day." He grabbed a hold of Harry's arm "What ever happened let me help it can't be any worst then what we've already been through."

Harry violently jerked his arm away. "Don't touch me!" He hisses "How did you know?"

"I've shared a room with you the past five years. How could I not know. You eat less, you won't let any one touch you not ever Hermione or Ginny, you may be sitting at our table or in the class room but your never really there, you always look like you're a split second from running out the door." He finished ticking them off is finger one by one.

"Glad to know some one care. Now if you'll excuse me I' m going to bed we have class in the morning."

"Hermione thinks your uncle did something to you. Is she right?"

Harry who was half way to the door spun around. "Look it's over it's done and whatever you think you know you can't fix. So fucking drop it." He's voice was a near scream.

"She's right then it was him."

"Like I said it over its done, let it be Ron." Harry turned and walked out of the room.

"Your wrong Harry." Ron said quietly to himself shaking his head sadly. "It's not done till we know your safe and your over it." Hermione was right once again they would have to tell Dumbledore. Especially since it didn't seem like Harry would talk to any of them, and it would be over Ron's dead, decaying body that Harry was sent back to the rat hole he was forced to call home.

Hermione was sitting at her usual table when Ron found her later that morning before classes. He sat down heavy in a chair letting out a long exasperated sigh. He looked at her for a long moment before she spoke.

"You wanted something?" She asked not taking her quill off the paper in front of her.

Ron leaned on the table and ran her hands over his face. "I followed Harry in to the shower last night." He sat back in the chair and threw a scrape piece of paper on the table. "You were right. Merlin, Hermione he looked horrible. He had bruises in places that I didn't even know it was possible to get bruises."

Hermione dropped her quill. "I was hoping that I was wrong.

"Why should you be about this? Your not wrong about any thing else."

"Ron! That hardly fair." The pain of his words reflecting sharply in her eyes. Ron felt instantly sorry for what he had said, he lower his head in shame.

"I know Mione. I just… What do we do?" He questioned pitifully. "He won't talk to us. He barely eats enough to keep a flubberworm alive. I don't know how to reach him any more. It's like over the summer he changed in to this complete stranger, and honestly I scared to find out why. What do we do?

Hermione's heartstrings were tugged upon hearing Ron's words. She had her suspicions as to why Harry was acting as he was, but she to was scared of the truth. Her heart cried out for him. Damn them, Damn his aunt and uncle how could they possible treat him like that, and even if they didn't they had to of known something was going on with him and isn't turning a blind eye almost as bad the deed its self?

She roughly shoved all her books into her bag. "Let's go."

"Where to?" Ron asked following her out of the Gryffindor commons room.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore maybe Harry will talk to him if he won't talk to us. Maybe we're to close to the situation to be reasonable about it."

The password to Dumbledore office had always been some kind of sweet so it was just a matter of time, imagination, and a large vocabulary of sweets before they got the right one. With the help of Ron's stomach they stumbled across it.

"Dipper Pops!" Ron finally chimed. Letting out a small whoop of victory as the gargoyles that guarded Dumbledore's office moved to reviled a stair case that was moving ever higher.

Dumbledore stood in the back corner reading a book and nodding his head as if in agreement with what ever it said

"Ah Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley what can I do for you this morning?" He asked snapping the book shut and placing it back on the shelf and indicating for the two teens to have a seat.

"We've came to talk to you about Harry, Headmaster." Hermione started. "We're worried about him."

"I see." Dumbledore responded the tips of his temple fingers resting on his chin. "May I ask what the cause of the concern ?"

Hermione and Ron shared heavy glances with each other. They hadn't thought through this part, just how much do they tell Dumbledore and still be able to manage Harry wrath once he found out what they had done? While they were sure that Dumbledore would if possible help Harry they also knew that Harry's anger towards them when he found out that they had gone behind his back would be nearly unmanageable. Especially since he had already told Ron to mind his own business.

"He's not acting himself Headmaster." It was Ron who had broken. Realizing that he would rather have Harry mad at him then the zombie that had been walking in his best friends place for the last week in a half. "He hardly eats anything. He won't talk to any of us, and if he does its monotone and halfhearted. Like he's not ever really there. The other half of the time he looks like his about ready to run at the sight of his own shadow." Ron stopped hoping that he wouldn't have to say what he had seen in the shower. He picked at he edge of the overstuffed chair, sharing worried glances with Hermione and waiting for Dumbledore's response

"Well I see where your concern would be warranted, but remember Harry has had a hard life. Perhaps he just need some time to himself before he gets back in the swing of things. School had not been in session for to long, Could it be that he just need to recover from the holiday?"

Hermione frowned. "That just it. That exactly what he's doing? 

Ron followed him into the showers, one of the hundreds that his taken since he's gotten back." She looked at Ron her voice unsteady with emotions. "You… you have to tell him. I can't. I didn't see them."

They could hardly hear Ron when he spoke again his eyes cast down to the floor. "He was covered in bruises. Everywhere." He looked up catching and hold Dumbledore's eyes. "Everywhere that would be hidden by his clothes he was bruised. Some of them look resent, some of them looked like they had started to heal. His eyes filled with unfallen tears that shimmered brightly. "He won't talk to us. When I asked him what had bloody happened he told me to mind my own business, that what ever had happened was done and over with and I should let it go. But how can I when He can't? Maybe we should of. Just let it go I mean. I just can't stand to see him like this." He ran the back of his hand over his face to clear away the blur. "Talk to him that's all we're asking. See if you can reach him."

The headmaster sat back heavily in his chair hardly believing what he was hearing. He took a moment to compose him self before answering the two that sat in front of him.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. And Yes Mr. Weasley you did the right thing by coming to me regardless of Harry protest in you divulging in to his business. I will not lie to you Harry will probably be very angry with you but that anger will be short lived when we have gotten to the bottom of this. And while it will not be easy to deal with I'm sure given time that he will see you had his best interest at heart and that is the true measure of a friend." He stood and walked in front of the desk and out of the air pulled a piece of paper. "I suggest that you to head to you lessons. I believe transfiguration started ten minutes ago."

"But what about." Hermione started.

"And I promise that I will indeed talk to Harry and get to the bottom of this." He handed them the note that excused them from the first part of class.

Feeling a fraction better they took the note, thanked Dumbledore and made their way to class.

Dumbledore stood at his window that overlooked the Hogwarts grounds. How had he let it all get to this point the asked himself. He had know that sending Harry to the Dursleys had been a gamble, but a gamble that fate had not given him a choice but to take. He had know that the Dursleys were in McGonagall's own words were it worst sort of muggles but had hope when he left Harry on their doorsteps that they would find a place in their hearts to love Harry as well as their own son, but alas they could not. He remembered back to Harry first year at Hogwarts. The letters that had been addresses to the cupboard under the stairs. He had justified that to himself. That one could survive living in a cupboard, it was a small price to pay for that protection the spell held over that house. When he had gotten to Hogwarts he was small but spirited. How long he asked himself? How long had Harry been living in hell? And how long have I been turning a blind because of justification? He thought back to what they had told him. The bruises, not eating, not wanting to be touched, the constant showering. He prayed, please mother goddess please don't let this be what his gut told it was. He felt his heart squeeze unpleasantly at the thought. To long he had let this go on he decided. It was time to make it right. He couldn't let the boy that he had came to feel for as much as any grandfather felt for a grandson go through that any more. The consequences of a broken spell could be dealt with. No they would be dealt with. It was time to put an end to this madness.

He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it in to the fireplace. "Transfiguration classroom." He brushed the ashes out his robes as he stepped out.

"Ah. Professor McGonagall, I'm sorry to interrupt your lesson but if I could by chance steal Mr. Potter from you I would appreciate it."

Harry intently gave Ron and Hermione a heated look as he put the pieces of the puzzle together. So that had been where they were before class. Telling Dumbledore the one thing he wished they had kept quite. He berated himself for not being more careful in the shower last night. He started gathering his books once McGonagall had given her approval. Barely keeping from muttering curses under his breath at his two best friends.

There weren't any words spoken while they walked the corridors to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore using the time to watch how stiffly Harry moved. Finally deciding that the boy was probably in agony but was covering it up well. He could see a slight pained look when the rhythm of this bag hit his right side, but Harry said nothing and showed little. The pattern of his walk was a little off. It took him longer to move his right leg. And while he was careful to keep his breathing slow and steady, Dumbledore could tell by the shallowness of his completion he was getting winded.

"Is there any thing you would like to talk to me about Harry?" Dumbledore asked once in the sanctuary of his office.

Harry thought back to second year, when the same question had been asked of him. How much easier his life would have been if his had just answered that question with a yes, and for a moment he thought about telling Dumbledore what had happened to him over the summer. But a threat made and embarrassment won out and he lowered his head. "No."

"I see. I had a interesting visit this morning with a few friends of yours. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley they seem very concerned with you. They said you were not acting like yourself." Dumbledore sat back and waited for Harry's response.

"Maybe I just needed a brake from them and their bloody bickering back and forth.

"They said you're not eating very much."

"I'm not hungry."

Dumbledore took a closer look at Harry's sunken checks. "You look like you have lost weight that is not healthy for a sixteen year old boy"

Grinding his teeth Harry responded. "I'm not hungry." Mentally adding that it wasn't like he could keep down more food if he did eat it. Then his _friends_ would be in here bitching that he was bulimic.

"And the showers and the bruises?" Dumbledore persisted.

Harry looked away shrugging his shoulders. Dumbledore sat forward resting his arm on his desk. "Talk to me Harry. Tell me want 

happened while you were home."

A hysterical laugh nearly escaped Harry but he choked it back. Home is that what I'm to call that place? He thought. Suddenly he was angry and before he knew it up and pacing the cluttered office "Why are you doing this? Nothing Happened! Nothing out of the norm at any rate. So will you stop already. Just because Ron and Hermione can't stand it that I need sometime to myself, suddenly I'm in some kind of emotional crisis? No one seems to concerned about my mental health all the times Voldermort has tried to KILL me." He was out of steam and he slid bonelessly back in to the chair. "Nothings happened. Just… Just forget it."

"I wish I could Harry, but I have responsibility to protect my students at this school. And before I take more drastic measures I ask you again tell me what happened at the Dursleys."

"Nothing happened" He sat with his arm crossed in defiance.

Dumbledore stood, "I had hoped that we wouldn't have to resort to this but you give me little choice." He walked to the fireplace and once again threw in a handful of floo powder. "Potions classroom. Professor Snape if you could join me in my office with a long blue vile from your own stock please."

"Headmaster?" Harry could hear the mild questioning in Snapes voice.

"Yes I believe you have understood correctly. I'll expect you shortly." He severed the connection to the floo before sitting back in front of Harry. "Professor Snape will be joining us shortly."

"Thanks I go that."

"Are you sure you have nothing to say to me?"

"Nothing happened." Harry persisted

Snape entered the office with a whirl of dark cloak floating behind him. "Is this what you required of me?" He asked holding of the asked for vile.

"Yes, Yes, I trust that you also brought with you the antidote?"

He pulled out a nearly matching bottle in green. Finally noticing Harry he gave a distasteful glare his way. "May I ask if this is for Mr. 

Potter? If so may I inquire to what he has done that you would need to force the truth out of him with Veritaserom?" His lips curled up a little in to a evil smirk. "What rule would of he broken this early in the school year?"

Harry turned to him smiling broadly. "I haven't done anything, but that the problem isn't it?" He cast a dirty look at his Headmaster. "I won't tell about something that didn't happen."

"So you have been breaking rules again?"

Harry smiled once more. "It's to early in the year for that, besides I would have to get back with my two accomplices if anything was to come of it"

"Why you little."

"Severuse, Harry please. We are not here for that. If for just the moment we could raise above this I would be thankful." He turned to Harry. "I'm sure that you know the usefulness of Veriteserum." Harry nodded. "Good, then this is your last chance to tell with out outside persuasion."

"Nothing happened. And you have no right to give that to me."

"If you've nothing to hide what would it matter to you if we give it to you or not?" Questioned Snapes

"Fine! I'll take the bloody potion."

"Watch your.." Snape started before Dumbledore silenced him with a look and shake of his head.

"Severuse if you would please." Motioning for him to give him the dose that was required.

"Harry opened up his mouth so three drops could be dropped on to his tongue. He was confident that he could outsmart this potion. After all if he could shake off the imperious charm then this shouldn't be a problem. But this was different this the charm. The charm you felt every muscle and tendon jerk and scream to do as it was commanded. You could fight that, it pained you to do so but it could be done. Harry knew because he had done it. But what you couldn't fight was not caring. To have no emotions about what the questions asked of you were or about how you answers. It was like watching it from outside of yourself. A whisper of a scream might fight for you to lie or just keep 

your mouth shut, but it was like that voice was heard over miles away, or muffled under a pillow. So where Harry expected a fight he got a void and a void one can't fight. In the deep recesses of his mind he realized that he like the feeling of just not caring, the numbness.

"I think he's ready, Headmaster." Snape said noticing the glassy look in Harry's eyes and the slumped way he sat in the chair.

Dumbledore nodded. "Before we start I ask that what ever is said in this room stays in this room."

"Of course."

"I'll start with the normal questions." Dumbledore attention focused on Harry. "What is your name?"

Harry head leaned against the back of the chair. "Harry James Potter."

"Good very good." Dumbledore encouraged. "What do you feel right now?"

"Nothing, Nothing. It's all gone."

Snape and Dumbledore trade dark looks. "What's all gone?"

"The pain. It's not here. I like it here."

He took a deep and what he hoped was a cleansing breath before he continued. "Where did you get that pain Harry?"

Harry gave an almost invisible shrug of his shoulders. "To many places."

"Was some of it about this summer?"

"Yes."

"What happened this summer?"

"He hurt me."

"Who hurt you?"

"Uncle Vernon. He did it he hurt me."

Dumbledore took another deep breath preparing himself for the question as well as the answer. "How did he hurt you?"

"He beat me, He called me freak, worthless, told me that I don't deserve to live, always hungry, he raped me."

Because he didn't care, because of the potion, his response came out with the same monotone that the rest of the answers. Dumbledore on the other hand cared and couldn't prevent the tears that welled up in 

his eyes, or the lump that prevented him from talking. Snape who had covered up his shock at what was being said quickly went to him. "It's only safe for him to be under for a little while let me finish. You can't." He said laying a supportive hand on his shoulder. Dumbledore nodded in agreeance still to choked to talk.

"How often did this occur?"

"Name calling as far as I can remember. Beating when I got my Hogwarts letter. Raping second day of holiday third year. Said I had to make my keep, couldn't free load any more"

Snape had never been as thankful as that moment that he had a death eaters training, because that was the only thing that kept him from falling apart at what this child had gone through. "How often did it happen?"

"Sometimes once a week, most of the time everyday. It hurt, but it's ok I deserve it.

There was a struggled sob behind Snape that came from Dumbledore. "What do you mean you deserve it?

"My fault."

"What do you mean you fault?"

"Mum, Dad, Cedric, My godfather, Voldermort, all the people that his killed, hurt, tortured. My fault.

"Is that how you feel now?"

"No I don't feel anything now. I like it here?"

"Is that how you felt before you took the potion?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders again. "How I always feel."

"It is time to end this. We have what we need." Dumbledore insisted.

Snape instructed Harry to open his mouth and dropped in the correct amount of antidote. Then leaned against the wall and waited for if the because affective.

Harry slowly came out of the fog that had surrounded his brain, and he became painfully aware of the questions that had been asked and the answers he had given. Then the great irony of the situation hit him. Vernon would beat him, not feed him, make him feel like shit, rape him but he would never say that he was doing it for his own good. Which is 

exactly what the two in front of him would claim it was for. For his own good. They had violated the one part of him that Vernon could never touch. His mind. He laughed hastily at the irony and his anger at it.

Dumbledore and Snape looked at him concerned. "Severuse have you ever seem a reaction like this before?"

"No. I.."

Harry interrupted him. "I hate you. I hate you both." He jumped up his whole being shaking in anger. "How could you do this? Violate that one part that had never been touched?" He focuse turned to Snape "Even in Occomency I kept those thoughts closely guarded. And you." He turned on Dumbledore. "You say you care. You put me there. Live with that. YOU put me there." He leaned intimidatingly on the desk. "And YOU kept sending me back. LIVE. WITH. THAT. I'll be the murder you need me to be. I'll kill the dark lord. Don't ask any more from me." He backed off the desk tears streaming down his face. "How could you? I hate you! How could… I want… I want… I have to… to." He turn and started to run out of the office.

Snape had seen that look before and recognized it in a instant. He had seen it to often in his abused Sltherens that were careful to keep their robe covering their arms. In the face of a Muggle kept to long for torture before they were found dead in a hold after their spirit had been broken. No, if Harry left the office he would not be the defeater of evil but a corpse. Snape made a dash for the stair and arrived there a moment after Harry. Struggling he dragged him up the two stairs that he had made it down.

"Let me go. I hate you. Giant Bat." Harry fought trying his damnest to get away. Kicking his feet and throwing back his head hoping to hit Severuse in his nose.

"Harry! Stop this right now!" He pulled him tighter against him giving him less room to move unfortunately it place Harry buttock against Snapes groin.

"I see how it is. You want a taste as well." He ground painfully against Snapes grain. "You've been in my mind why not in my body."

"Harry calm down." He said it softly so not to add fuel to an already raging fire. "I'm not going to hurt you? I don't want that from 

you."

"Why not don't want to soil your self with a Potter?" Harry screamed still struggling against Snapes firm grip. Lack of nutrition and lack of sleep becoming evident as he weakened. The bruises ached sharply at the pressure.

"That it I've had enough." Snape with one swift move knock Harry's legs out from under him and lowered him safely to the ground He held Harry's back to his chest as he wrapped his legs around Harry's preventing him from moving. Damn good thing I have experience with this because of my Sltherens Snape thought. Before Harry had his Barings Snape had brought out another bottle from the folds of is robes. Holding tight as Harry started to renew the fight. "Drink this." Snape demanded.

"Yeah. O.K I'll take it after the last time. Get a grip." Harry arched his back trying to get out of the hold he was in.

"Fine the Hard way it is." With an ease that could only come from experience he wrapped one arm around the whole of Harry's torso and arms effectively pinning them from causing harm. The other hand not only balanced the uncorked potion but pried open Harry's jaw. He only had to get half of the potion in to him.. This was a good thing seeing in how the whole process was a mess and he always spilt half of it in the fight. Finally he could pour the liquid in to his mouth and pinched closed Harry's mouth and nose till he was forced to swallow. Slowly Harry lost fight till Snape felt it safe enough to disentangle himself and stand his feet. Dumbledore came to his side.

"Why didn't you let him leave."

"I saw the look in his eye. He would of hurt him self. We would of lost him."

"I was blind Sevesure. How could have I missed what was Happening?"

"Mr. Potter is a good actor. He hid it quite well. Till it overwhelmed him"

They looked down at the sleeping sixteen year old that had already bee through to much in his little time. The pain just seemed to circle all around him. One tragedy after another.

"What did you give him?" Dumbledore asked

"Half calming drought, half sleeping potion. I keep it on me for my Slytherens. There's not a student in that house that above third year that I haven't had to take down just as you saw." He stopped and thought about it second. "except for one. Teshell.

"You didn't have to use it on her."

"I never said that. I used the potion. Thought I would have to fight with her as well after a seventh year Gryffindor angered her, but she seemed to change her mind and nabbed the potion out of my hand and double doses her self. She was out for two days." Dumbledore could almost make out the traces of a smile at his lips. "What do we do with Mr. Potter?"

"We take him to Poppy? See if she can at least heal his body. I fear that his mind will be much harder too heal."

"We can't let him go back to that house."

"No we can't and we won't. I just hope I have time before the ministry gets news of this."

Snape finally let what hade been reviled in the office sink into him. So Harry wasn't a privileged little brat that he though that he was. And now that he knew the truth he could see past some one Harry behaviors a little better. Not so unlike his Slytherens. Funny how the mind will come up with it own defenses to make up for the tortures in ones past. Now he could see the truth behind the brave demeanor he could see the hurt that was held in the boys soul. He just hoped that he damage could be smoothed before Harry finished the job the Voldermort tried every year to finish. Now that he looked he could see it. The need to give up. The need for peace that ate at Harry mind. Distancing himself from friends so his death wouldn't hurt them as badly. Yes he could see it now. with a wave of his wand Harry floated out the door on the way to the hospital wing. Snape trailing closely behind. They would see Harry Healed. They had to. A malevolent smile shadowed his face as he thought. And one day I may just see the muggles that did this burn.


	2. Scenes from the Past

Disclaimer – THE Harry Potter world is not mine.

Warning- DO NOT TREAT CHILDREN LIKE DESCRIBED IN THE STORY! IT IN NOT GOOD FOR THEIR PHYSICAL OR EMOTIONAL WELL BEING!

TRUCE UNTIL FRIENDS

CHAPTER TWO

SCENES FROM THE PAST

Harry's sleeping form had been placed softly on a cot in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had met the trio; her wand was ready and a side table full of potions. No sooner had Harry been placed in front of her, her wand had started a fury of movement.

After twenty minutes, her wand finally came to a stop. Sweat beaded her brow and her upper lip. "I have done what I can for now." she sat herself in the nearest chair, "I am ashamed of myself, I am ashamed of all of us. How could not a one of us see the condition of this child is beyond me? The evidence points to years of abuse, I have taken care of Harry's injuries throughout the years, yet I missed the state of him. My only excuse is that I was too focused on the current injury to pay mind to the past ones, but it is a poor excuse."

Albus laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "You must not blame yourself poppy. Mr. Potter had us all fooled. Even his closest friends were oblivious until this past year, none of us knew."

"What is important is we now know the situation Potter came from, we now know the state of the boy and can work to heal him." Severus added, "I am sure in a few weeks time Potter will be getting into us much mischief as always."

Poppy looked at Severus stunned, "Maybe in a few weeks time physically he will be fine, but mentally I have found evidence of physical and sexual abuse, and I am sure that the filthy muggle family is to blame, it could take him years to recover from the extent of that kind of abuse. We are lucky Mr. Potter functions as well as he does."

"Yes, I understand that, the boy had been rash in the headmaster's office, perhaps even suicidal."

Albus held up his hands, "Enough, I believe we all know this is going to be a hard road. I must go speak with Minerva. Poppy I assume the kid is under some kind of sleep enchantment?'

"No, Severus's potion is still in his system. But I estimate he will sleep well into the night, it will give his body a chance to heal naturally."

"Good, good, as I said I have Minerva to talk. Severus I wish to see you in my office in two hours time." with that he exited the room.

Severus took one more look at the frail teen and stormed 

out as well leaving Poppy to tend to her patient.

It was noon when Albus got away from the hospital wind. The great hall was as always buzzing with activity and school aged groups. He made a stop at the Gryffindor table. Discretely letting Harry's friends know where Harry was. He left out the details of what had happened to him. They were not his secrets to tell. They had already tested Harry's trust to the breaking point. The only people that would be told about Harry's abuse would be the caring adults in his life. After that, it would be up to Harry whom he chose to confide in. He then headed up to the head table. Minerva just had to look in Albus's eyes to know that the next conversation she had with the man would not be pleasant, and since only one student had been pulled from her classroom earlier in the day, it left little doubt in her mind. He had news once again concerning Harry Potter.

It was a difficult spell, but as anything difficult with practice comes ease and Severus had enough practice at this spell to be able to perform it on a moments notice. The official name for the spell was twenty-seven syllables long and damn near impossible to pronounce. Most of the wizarding community referred to it simple as Walk Around, because it allowed you to (Walk around) a person's mind. It was used the most in psychiatric healing. However, Severus had found it useful to understand his more tormented information from fellow death 

eaters. Now he planned to use it on Harry Potter. Severus closed his eyes and let himself fall into a trance like sleep. He allowed his astral being to become free from his physical body. He then floated up through the ceiling, through several walls, stopping when he came to Harry's small frame. From there he simple had to step into Harry's mind.

The house looked like every other house on the lane, but still had an ominous feeling, and it was literally dark, while the rest of the street was bright and sunny. Large clouds hung over the house. As Severus approached, he read the name on the mailbox, (Dursley's). He walked up to the door his hand on the knob when he heard a voice, "You don't want to do that."

Severus turned to his left to see a small Potter hiding in one of the evergreen bushes. Harry looked to be about five years old, but seeing in how Severus now knew Potter was rarely fed sufficiently, he guessed he was closer to seven. Potter's clothes hung off his thin body, Severus could tell the child had a few missing teeth whether that was from his adult teeth coming in or his uncle's fist he didn't know. At the boys collarbone was a yellow bruise in the shape of fingers. "Why not?'

"They have a new baby, just arrived last night, they are mad at it."

"I believe I would like to see for myself."

"But…"

Severus had stopped listening to him and had stepped into the house, young Harry followed with tortured steps.

Severus found the family in the kitchen. A horsed faced woman was feeding a chubby baby in a high chair. Baby Harry was on the floor.

"More…" the fat baby said.

"Does Dudkins want more?" The woman piled more scrambled eggs onto the spoon before shoveling it into the waiting mouth.

"Me…" baby Harry pulled himself to a stand using a nearby chair as he opened his mouth as he had seen his cousin do.

With a sneer of disgust, Petunia picked up her own plate and scraped a few teaspoons of eggs and half a slice of toast straight on to the floor. "You had better be happy with it you little brat, that is all you get."

Baby Harry sat down with an adorable squish of his diaper and happily began shoveling eggs into his mouth with his hands.

"Uncle Vernon will come home soon." The young child's voice had startled Severus; he had forgotten the boy was there. "It gets worse from there, you should leave, and he wouldn't want you to see this." the boy's bright green eyes begged at him.

Severus shook his head, "I will stay, does he remember all of this?"

The child shook his head, "not in detail; just the feeling of being unwanted, useless, and abandoned."

It was then that Vernon came through the door; he took one look at baby Harry and his eyes too filled with disgust, "I can 

see that freak is still here."

"Yes dear."

When Vernon passed by the baby he made sure to step on the baby's fingers. In a natural response baby Harry let out a scream and started crying, seeing his food smashed into the floor; holding his injured hand up to his chest.

"Shut that freak up, Petunia." Vernon squealed.

Petunia grabbed Harry roughly by both of his arms and shook him wildly, "Shut up! Shut up!"

"Want mamma, want mamma!" Harry screamed.

"She is dead! Do you understand?"

Severus could see the idea down in Petunia's head as she slipped one hand over Harry's nose and mouth depriving him of oxygen until Harry fell unconscious. Taking him by one arm, she then dragged the little body to the cupboard and closed the door.

"That quieted him right and proper." Vernon commented, as he didn't think twice and opened up his paper.

"He didn't understand," commented the Harry beside Snape, "It was his first day without his mother, the first day he wasn't loved or held; he just didn't understand."

Severus looked down in the small, sad, and green eyes; "Show me more."

The boy shook his head, "you don't need to see more, just know this was the beginning."

"Show me more." Snape demanded.

The boy sighed loudly; "okay, but I warned you."

The scene around them twirled and changed, it was now Christmas time in the Dursley's house. A tree sparkled brightly in the corner, and the house smelled equally of pine and gingerbread. At the far side of the room sat a skinny Harry Potter watching the three other members of his family exchange presents. Dudley had already gotten a bike and three new computer games. Harry had gotten one of Dudley's old used coloring books and some old broken crayons; all of which he clenched protectively to his chest.

"I think this one is for you Dud." Vernon passed his son another present, Dudley ripped the paper off and yelled, "A game boy! All right! Wait till I show Piers." His mother beamed at him proudly.

"Boy; this is for you," his uncle flung a box at Harry. Picking it up gently as if it was part of a wonderful dream Harry turned it over in his hand. A small smile grasped his lips, carefully he ripped off the paper and found a plane ordinary box; opening the box he found… it was empty.

His uncle Vernon laughed crudely, "What do you say boy?"

Harry swallowed against his tears, "Thank you, May I be excused?"

"Absolutely not," exclaimed aunt Petunia; "This is a family event and you shall stay and participate."

"Yes, aunt Petunia." Harry was forced to stay and watch as his family exchanged even more gifts. He served cookies and 

eggnog while being denied the treats himself.

"Harry use to try and make them happy, he always wondered what he had done wrong, it was years before he realized they would always hate him.

"Show me more!" Snape demanded still not able to turn away from the scene in front of him.

The scene changed again, Snape watched as a too thin Harry knocked on the door from inside of his cupboard cell; he jumped back when the door was kicked from the other side.

"What do you want boy?"

"Please uncle I need to use the bathroom." Harry begged.

There was another loud bang, "Three days boy, you are not coming out of there for three days. Maybe next time you will finish your chores like you are told!"

"Please uncle Vernon I tried, I really did." Harry continued.

"Hold it!" Heavy footsteps could be heard walking away.

Harry looked around the pitiful room, spotting a half full water glass he picked it up and looked at it for a moment before putting it down. Looking around the room, he spotted a worn tee shirt, placing it in a corner on the floor he relieved himself using the tee shirt to soak up the urine. He then crawled on to a small cot in the opposite corner and pulled his legs as close to his chest as he could and cried.

Snape gritted his teeth, how dare they treat a child like this, Harry could not of been anymore than ten, and this is how 

his loving family treated him. Denying him his basic human rights. "Why didn't he use the glass?" he asked the Harry beside him.

Tiny Harry shrugged, "This is not the first time he had been in this situation. He knows that is the only water he will be allowed until he gets out, he can't waste it."

"Food?"

"I think this time he has a few slices of bread and a few pieces of fruit that he has snuck in. sometimes he is not that lucky."

The professor grits his teeth again, "show me more."

This time young Harry shook his head, "no, you have seen enough." his sad eyes looked into the onyx ones, "just know that whatever innocence that was not lost at Hogwarts was lost here. There are some memories that even Harry refuses to accept. Some that are hidden behind a thick wall and that is how they should remain."

"Denial never heals anyone." Snape argued.

"Denial has been the key to Harry's survival. I believe Professor; you are running late for an appointment with the headmaster."

Severus was once again sitting in his private study with in an instant. He looked at the clock as he realized that he was indeed running behind for his appointment. Standing he straightened his robes and hurried on his way. The whole time absorbing what he had learned and wondering, if being raped by 

your own uncle wasn't traumatic enough to black out, than what was. The well-trained death eater shuttered at the thought.


	3. Plotting Defiance

TRUCE UNTIL FRIENDS

CHAPTER THREE

PLOTTING DEFIANCE

There are not a lot of places that a group of students could go to talk freely without the risk of being eavesdropped upon. Especially a group of Slytherin students. Deciding to take advantage of the warm weather Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini. And Teshell Baker, held there meeting under an old oak tree on the water's edge of the great lake. Pansy rested her head in Draco's lap while his feet dangled in the water. It was times like this that there was little wonder why the school thought the two an item. While it was true there was familiarity between the two of them it was because they had been friends since they were teething babies. While they had seen each other naked it had never been sexual more often than not it had been to heal whatever wounds that had been inflicted on the other. Sometimes in the middle of healing Pansy would crawl in to Draco's lap and place her head on his shoulder, wrap her arms around his neck. "Sing to me Draco," Draco would place one kiss on her brow and sing a wizard lullaby.

The group had no secrets from each other; there was little use when most of your secrets matched your neighbors. All of them more than proficient at the basic healing spells, and a portion of them were more advanced, out of necessity rather than desire. They looked after each other when no one else would.

Pansy pulled a letter out of her robe and handed it to Draco, "It came this morning."

Draco stopped running his hands through her hair and read the letter, "A summons! For two weeks from now."

The group turned to pay attention, "Didn't you just go a few weeks ago?" asked Vincent.

"18 days to be exact," answered Draco.

Pansy smirked, "Avery has taken a shining to me, and has found himself in the good graces of the dark lord."

"We could tell them that you have to serve detention that night." Gregory suggested.

"Right! That is a brilliant idea, Greg; next we can tell them the forest fairies kidnapped her. That will never work. Don't be stupid." Teshell snapped flipping her blonde braid over her shoulder.

"Don't call him stupid," snapped Draco, "But Teshell is right, that won't work. There are too many eyes in Hogwarts, plus she would just pay for it at a later date."

"So what are our options?" Blaise asked.

Pansy's blue eyes met Draco grey eyes, "I have to go," she stated simply

Draco ran his hand through her hair, "You have to go."

"This sucks," Blaise yelled loud enough that several passing students turned to look. He lowered his voice, "We all know what is going to happen. I mean what shape she will come back in. yet we just put her on the head and send her to her fate."

Greg picked at some grass and shrugged his shoulders, "What can we do."

"We could talk to Dumbledore or Snape." Teshell suggested.

"We have been over this. Dumbledore would probably think we were spies and laugh us out of his office, and Snape; we don't know where he stands. Talking to him could be a death sentence." Pansy pointed out.

"Could it be any worse then what we have now; beaten, tortured, raped, and for what; the maniacal whim of a mad man? Are we to follow the path of our parents? Are we going to beat our children the same as we have been? Sorry pansy to me death is preferable." Teshell argued.

"Draco, talk some since to her." Pansy pleaded.

"She right." Draco said.

"Thank you, see."

"No, Pansy, Teshell is right. We have sat around doing nothing, and it has not gotten us anywhere."

"So you think I should go see how receptive Snape is; I said me not us, better one of us pay then all of us."

"Draco; think about it," Greg begged, "We don't know which side he stands, all we have right now are rumors and suspicions that he might help."

Draco looked over his group of friends, the people that over the years he had come to love and rely on. His chosen family; the people he would do anything for, including this. He looked down at Pansy; he may not be able to save her from the upcoming summons, but maybe from the one after that.

"I accept the danger I put myself in, it is a past time for something to be done."

Pansy offered him a sad smile but behind her eyes showed hope. Draco just hoped he could deliver.

Red puffy eyes gave away the fact that Minerva McGonagall had been crying, and Snape couldn't find it in himself to blame her. There had been more than one night that he himself had wanted to cry over what had been done to his student; what he had seen done and been powerless to stop. Some nights a bottle of fire whiskey can be your best friend.

"Nice of you to join us, Severus."

"Yes, Dumbledore, sorry I was late I over estimated the time it would take me to do a walk around Potter's mind."

"And did you find anything of interest," Minerva asked.

"I saw several scenes that were disturbing from the first day that he was in their custody." A soft muffled sob escaped her but Snape continued, "His guide also suggested that there were some repressed memories."

"I don't doubt that a bit," commented Minerva as she dobbed her eyes, "With everything the poor boy has gone through."

"Which brings us to the subject at hand, should we involve the ministry and bring forth formal charges?" asked Albus.

"I believe that to be a decision that should be left to potter," stated Snape, "He was quite upset when his closest friends found out. Let alone us, it would not be favorable to him if the whole wizarding world knew of this."

"I agree, Severus; we shall let this be Harry's decision." Albus popped a piece of candy into his mouth.

"What about the Weasley's and Lupin, surely we can tell them; they are the closest thing to a loving family the boy has," Minerva stated as her face was still flushed red.

"No, Minerva, Harry has to decide whom he can share this with; we have already taken away enough of his free will."

"But Albus, they are the closest he has got." She protested.

"Yes," Severus said, "but in the end they are still not family, legally the school is prohibited from telling anyone but his legal guardian, seeing in how they are the worthless dragon dung's that got him to this state…" He left the rest of the comment unfinished.

"I see," Minerva played with the hanky in her hand, "So there really is nothing to be done?"

"I didn't say that. I wish for Harry to start remedial potions once again." Dumbledore stated.

"Sir?" Snape raised his eyebrows not following what the head master was saying.

"I believe harry could use some counseling, I believe you have the background to perform this task."

"Yes, sir."

While Minerva looked surprised she didn't voice an objection.

Severus and Minerva left the office together, uncomfortable Snape placed a hand on her shoulder trying to offer her what reassurance he could. Asides from a friendly house rivalry, McGonagall and he had always gotten along well. It could even be said that they were friends of sorts.

She placed her hand on top of his, and offered him a sad smile, "He is going to be fine, right?"

He gave her shoulder a squeeze before dropping his hand, "I can't promise that."

"When I think what they did, how they are going to get away with it."

Snape took a quick look around the hall, making sure no one was within hearing range before stepping in close to her, "No one said that they will get away with it, Minerva." He turned to walk away.

"Severus, when it's done I want to know." He nodded once before swiftly walking away.


End file.
